


Ravus Week 2018

by WeCanKlanceIfWeWantTo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afternoon Tea, Other, Ravus week 2k18, additonal tags/characters as the week progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeCanKlanceIfWeWantTo/pseuds/WeCanKlanceIfWeWantTo
Summary: This is where I'll be posting my works for Ravus WeekDay 1: Afternoon Tea





	Ravus Week 2018

**Author's Note:**

> So for today I chose afternoon tea, because I had this really sweet idea for sibling bonding between Ravus and Luna.

The rain had been coming down all through the day, which didn’t bother Ravus. He found the sound of the water rushing down the walls of Fenestala Manor soothing, especially as Bethesia droned on and on in his third meeting of the day, though it was more of a check in, to see the man’s progress with the Magitek soldiers. He should have known that once he was started, it would take the scientist a while before he was done speaking of his work. It was hardly past ten, yet he had met with both Chancellor Izunia, which was, as he had predicted, not as productive as he had hoped it would be, and then with Emperor Aldercapt, which was more reiteration of the same things, and after this he had to speak with several other military officials, along with an official debriefing on the situation with Prince Noctis, Insomnia, and Lucis as a whole.

After Bethesia concluded their conversation nearly forty-five minutes later, he was late for the only official meeting of the day. Luckily, as High Commander he would be the one leading said meeting, at least for the most part. It was still an annoyance, and Ravus found himself hurring to the room where he saw several commanders and commodores, along with Chancellor Izunia all talking amongst themselves, waiting for him to arrive.

“You’ll have to pardon my tardiness. I got caught up in conversation about the progress on new Magitek weapons,” Ravus said, taking everyone’s attention. The meeting continued for nearly two entire hours, as they discussed (although argued about would be more fitting) the fall of Insomnia, and Lunafreya’s progress with awakening the Six. He could not help but feel a heaviness in his heart when the discussion shifted to his sister, as it almost always did. It was the fault of these very people that the two of them were mere military leaders or ladies instead of the rulers they were born to be.

“As I was made aware, Prince Noctis and his… entourage were already out of Insomnia when it fell. I plan to have the heaviest patrols around Leide, as this was their last known location, as well as several other regions of Lucis. They will not elude our grasp for long. As long as nobody has anything else to add, then this meeting is finished,” Ravus said, waiting for anyone to speak up. When the room was silent for a few moments, he continued. “Very well, you are all dismissed. I will be in my office for the next few hours, so if you need to speak to me head there,” He says, stretching his arms above his head. It was still an adjustment, this metal contraption on his arm, but that’s the consequence for letting his pride get the best of him.

The rain had not let up in the time he was in his meeting, and when he reached his office, he drew the curtains open, opting to let the grey light filter in through the massive windows. He then sat down, looking at the stack of papers that had already begun to develop over the day. With a heavy sigh he set to work, signing his name more times than he cared to count and reading over report after report from the multitude of patrols he had already sent out to find and eliminate Noctis and his companions.

The sound of the door opening distracted Ravus, but not enough for him to look up from his desk. “I would prefer you to knock next time. This is my office, and I do happen to like my privacy,” He said, flipping to the next page of the umpteenth report that said the same thing as the last one, and many before it. 

“And here I thought you’d be happy to see a friendly face,” A familiar voice said, finally causing him to look up from the paper in his hands, setting the pen down as well. Lunafreya was standing there, a cart with the supplies for tea along with an assortment of sweets, which Luna knew Ravus had a huge soft spot for. At her side was Umbra and Pryna, who stood and began wagging their tails upon seeing his face.

“Lunafreya, you’re home. Was there an issue with the Astrals? Are you hurt?” Ravus asked, looking his sister over as he approached. She shook her head and Ravus sighed in relief, folding her into his arms. “I’m glad you’re alright, but then what brings you here?” He asked ushering her to sit on the large couch in the corner of his office as he did the same

“I simply wanted to see you. So much happened all at once, and we hardly even got to say goodbye. Not to mention these two missed you,” Luna said, motioning to the dogs that had made themselves quite comfortable across the sibling’s laps. Ravus smiled for the first time in what seemed like an eternity as Luna started brewing tea for the two of them. He indulged himself in far too many of the small cakes and other treats Lunafreya had brought while the two of them simply sat and talked, catching up and spending time with each other, as they didn’t know when they would be able to do something like this again.

After the tea was gone and there was nothing much left of the food, Luna stood, moving Pryna and brushing crumbs off of her dress. “I have enjoyed myself greatly, but I must return to my duties as Oracle. I do hope we can do this again,” She says, moving the cart away so she could hug Ravus once more before she had to depart.

“Please stay safe, Luna. Come back if something seems off, and make sure you’re eating and sleeping properly,” He says, looking his sister in the eyes. “I had a good time this afternoon. Helped immensely with the stress that I’ve been put under lately. I hope to see you soon, sister,” 

She nodded before signalling for the dogs, taking the cart with her as she left. The room felt colder as she did, her presence always lighting up a room. Ravus went back to his desk to fill out the rest of the reports, looking to the field of sylleblossoms just outside his window, and then to the skies. “Watch over her,” He said, before settling into his chair for a long evening of work.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr! http://thatoneawkwardfanthing.tumblr.com/


End file.
